1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a color recording apparatus which can properly select a recording material corresponding to a desired color and record.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a low-price printer which can reproduce ten thousands of colors has been provided by a progress of a color recording technique. On the other hand, a computer technique mainly regarding a personal computer (PC) has been remarkably advanced. As for a color printing as well, various application softwares have been produced as products.
For example, in many cases, an application software called an xe2x80x9cOEKAKI (drawing) softwarexe2x80x9d, has been installed in the PC or the like, so that the color printing is being familiar to general consumers.
However, such a drawing software is used under the circumstance of the PC and a color printer. At present, a tool which can be more lightheartedly used under any circumstance doesn""t exist.
Particularly, a tool which can be freely carried to the outside and can record to various recording materials at a sense similar to that when using the conventional crayon, paints, or the like is not yet proposed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an exactly novel popular color recording apparatus which breaks the existing system such as PC, color printer, or the like under such a background.
Under such an object, according to the invention, there is provided a color recording apparatus comprising: a display; a main body housing for enclosing the display and a data processing unit for allowing the display to display predetermined colors and mixed colors of them and for forming color data corresponding to the color displayed on the display; and a hand-piece, connected to the main body housing through a connecting portion, for receiving the color data transferred through the connecting portion and recording by recording materials corresponding to the colors displayed on the display.
With such a construction, since a desired color displayed on the display can be directly recorded by the hand-piece, as compared with the existing system constructed by a PC and a printer, an apparatus which can be immediately used and is conveniently portable can be realized.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.